Missing them
by vakan
Summary: It was his wedding day, so why was he feeling this way? LL Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author's Note:** So I was reading "The Deep Blue" and a scene popped in my head. Read and tell me what you think. Thanks to **Kirsteen (pink hammer) **for the beta. Her changes made the difference once again.

* * *

It was his wedding day, so why was he feeling this way? Why was he standing so far away from the joyous activities that were taking place at the dining area?

The ceremony had been wonderful. He remembered feeling breathless when he saw her walk down the aisle. Their eyes stayed locked until Lorelai reached him and grabbed his hand. From that moment on, until it was time for their vows, everything was a blur. All he could remember was being lost in her blue eyes.

Later, when they entered the reception area, they separated for a while, since everyone wanted to congratulate them. They met at the dance floor just in time to share their first dance as husband and wife, exchanging sweet words and a few kisses.

At the moment, Luke was the happiest man on earth. He and Lorelai had finally made it work, they had managed to overcome the obstacles (they were, after all, two very strong and independent personalities), and they were finally married. They were becoming a true family. Family. Something that Luke had missed so much since his dad died. Yes, Liz had moved closer, but he still didn't see her much. After all, she had her husband and a newborn.

As he sat at the bar watching Lorelai laugh and talk with her parents (things between them had started to improve when they finally accepted them as a couple), something clicked in him.

He hadn't allowed himself to think about it. He had blocked it out completely, but at this moment he felt like the air had left his lungs. He needed some fresh air. Fortunately, everyone was too busy dancing or too drunk to notice him slip through the back door.

* * *

"Hey Rory, have you seen Luke?"

"No, I thought he was with you."

"Well, the last time I saw him, he was sitting at the bar."

"I don't know, maybe he needed to use the bathroom."

"Maybe."

"Sookie, Sookie, have you seen Luke?"

"No honey, but he's got to be here, somewhere. There's your mother, maybe she's seen him."

"Lorelai!"

"Yes, mother."

"It's time to cut the cake, we need you and Luke over by the cake table."

"Not yet, mom. Let's just leave it for a little while."

"Why, what's wrong? Where is Luke, Lorelai?"

"I don't know, mom, okay? I've been looking for him but no one has seen him."

"Maybe he needed some fresh air."

"Why didn't I think of that? Thanks, mom."

* * *

Lorelai headed for the front porch. Reaching the door, she stopped, remembering their first kiss. That night had certainly changed everything.

Seeing the number of people on the porch Lorelai didn't need to search to know that Luke wasn't there. If he needed a break from all the commotion, he wouldn't come out here.

She made her way back inside, heading for the kitchen. Sookie almost had a heart attack when she saw her, since she had worked so hard to keep the wedding cake to be a surprise. Only after Lorelai assured her that she just wanted to step outside, did Sookie let her in.

The back yard of the Dragonfly was the only quiet place, so Lorelai assumed that if Luke was outside, this was where he was likely to be. Scanning the yard, she almost failed to see him, but looking more carefully, she spotted him under a tree near the stables. She noticed that he had his head resting in his hands. _This can't be good, _she thought.

She didn't want to startle him, so she approached quietly. As she drew closer, she heard him sniffling. _Oh my God! Is Luke crying? Why is he crying on our wedding day? Are those happy tears or is he freaking out?_ Lorelai carried on an internal debate.

"Luke," she whispered, "talk to me. What's wrong baby?"

Luke shook his head, but didn't speak.

"You're really scaring me. Did something happen? Did my mother say something? I swear if…" She didn't manage to finish, since Luke cut her off.

"Nothing happened."

She noticed his strained voice. "Then what is it? Did you just realize that you're stuck with a crazy coffee addict and decide you want to run?"

"Never!"

After that small exchange, neither said something for a while. Lorelai just sat there, rubbing his back and trying to comfort him. She knew there was no point pushing him, he'd tell her in his own time. After a while she heard him sniffle again.

"Luke?"

"I miss them! I really do and it just hit me! Seeing you dancing and laughing with your parents made me realize how much I wish mine were here."

"Oh, Luke!"

Lorelai immediately threw her arms around him and hugged him to her, feeling his head relax onto her shoulder. She soothed him by whispering sweet words in his ear and running her hands through his hair. She really liked it when he wasn't wearing his cap and she could do that.

After what seemed like forever, she felt him pull away from her. The only evidence that he had been crying were his eyes, which were slightly red and puffy.

"Thanks." He said with a sad smile and she just smiled back. Nothing more needed to be said.

"Do you think we should go back?" she asked cautiously.

"Probably. How long have I been gone anyway?"

"Long enough for my mother to form a search party."

As she spoke, the kitchen door opened and Emily stormed out.

"Maybe she won't notice us." Lorelai said, whispering.

"Lorelai, Luke, what are you doing out here? There is a room full of people waiting for you, for God's sake! One of the string quartet even winked at me and suggested that you were 'getting your honeymoon started early' as he so politely put it!!"

Luke and Lorelai tried to hide their laughter, but neither succeeded.

"We'll be right there, mom. There's nothing to worry about."

Lorelai turned to Luke "So, you alright?"

"Yeah, it just hit me all of a sudden."

"It only feels worse when you bottle things up, baby. Promise me that the next time you'll talk to me."

"I will. Thanks." Luke said with a smile and leaned to give her a sweet kiss.

"I can see you! Hurry inside! The guests are waiting!"

"Coming, mother!"

* * *

THE END 


End file.
